


31 Shades of Fae

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, chapters are tagged with theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A series of Kinktober snippets of my WoL, Oronir Caragai, and my friend’s WoL, Faelyn Mythrandir.





	1. 1 - Glove Kink/Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Oronir is an au’ra, Fae is a miqo’te, there are pictures of them on my twitter if you’d like to see. Enjoy!

Oronir hadn’t paid much mind to Fae’s fixation on his new gloves. Black leather covered his fingers and half of his palm, but the top of the glove was a leather strap around his wrist, and a silver chain connecting it to the piece covering his fingers. 

It wasn’t until the miqo’te took his hand and began purring that he realize just how much he liked them. 

“Faelyn, what are you doing?” He asked as he lover began to press kisses to his exposed skin. 

“I love these...they’re really sexy.” 

“My gloves turn you on?” 

“Everything about you turns me on, Oro.” Fae replied, his ears folding sheepishly back. 

“Is that so?” Oronir ran his gloved fingertips down Fae’s back. The miqo’te had already shed the heavy sweater he had worn on their dungeon run, leaving his torso Oronir’s for the taking. 

“You know it is, don’t tease me.” Fae continued to kiss down his long, slender fingers. He heard Oronir chuckle, and raised his head. “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Oronir replied, as his fingers stroked down Fae’s tail. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. “Was just thinking how the leather would sound hitting your bare ass.” 

Half purr, half moan, the noise Fae emitted could only be described as an invitation. Oronir ran his hand back up Fae’s back to his shoulders. 

“Over my knee, or ass in the air?” 

“Ass in the air’s more comfortable.” Fae replied as he relinquished Oronir’s hand. He slipped across the bed in a graceful motion, stretching and arching his back until his knees were drawn beneath his body, and clothed ass raised in the air. 

“I like these trousers on you, Fae.” Oronir commented as he positioned himself behind Fae, and ran his hand over his ass. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mmhm-“ Oronir slipped his hand under Fae’s body to work his belt open, and unfastened his trousers. His hands travelled to his hips, and hooked under the hem of them. “-but I think I’d prefer them off.” 

He yanked Fae’s trousers and pants down over his rear in a practiced motion, low enough for him to pull his tail free. He leaned to press a kiss to Fae’s nude, tanned hip. 

“Little Moonbeam...I’m never going to get sick of seeing that cute little ass.” 

An appreciative purr was Fae’s answer, as he nuzzled into the pillows in anticipation. Oronir made sure to add extra pillows for him, the head of his bed now fit for a Sultana-or an extremely horny miqo’te. 

Oronir raised his hand back and brought it down on Fae’s asscheek. The miqo’te’s face flinched. His ears twitched, but his hips responded affectionately; he wiggled his ass side to side in an effort to goad Oronir into another slap. 

“Kinky little kitty.” Oronir teased as he raised his hand again, and brought it down on the other cheek. The slap was harder this time, but only made Fae purr louder. He seemed to burrow contentedly into the pillows, and closed his eyes as if he intended to nap. 

Taking it as a challenge, Oronir brought his hand down twice more, harder each time, until he heard Fae’s little gasp of arousal from the pillows. He leaned to check on Fae, his hand remaining on the sting to tickle gently over it with two fingertips. 

“You alright, Kitten?” 

“Mmhm~” He responded, purring still emanating from his chest. Oro watched him adjust himself so one arm was under his head and the mound of pillows, and the other slid down the bed. He knew where the hand intended to go, and he caught Fae around the wrist. 

“You didn’t happen to intend to touch yourself, did you?” 

“No.” Fae replied, a soft, almost sleepy smile on his lips. Oronir saw the peek of fang as he tightened his grip on his wrist, and his lips widened into a grin. 

“Mmhm. I see.” He moved Fae’s hand to just above his tail. He shifted to lean to Fae’s ear, and whisper into it. “Am I going to have to tie you up, Faelyn?” 

“Next time.” Fae replied, his voice soft. Oronir relinquished his hold on his wrist, and slid his hand down to his rear. “I’m enjoying this.” 

“Very well.” Oronir raised his hand, and brought it down onto the pert globe of his ass cheek again. After a few more smacks, he heard his purring fade away. He leaned over to check on his lover again. “Faelyn?” 

But there was no response, the miqo’te having fallen asleep. Oronir smiled at him. He rubbed gently over his ass to press him down into the bed. 

“Enjoy your nap, my love.”


	2. Voyeurism

“Oro, are you home?” Fae looked around his lover’s room in their Free Company house, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Wonder if he’s at his apartment...Oh well. He’ll come looking for me, I’m sure.” 

Fae dawdled around the room for a bit. He took one of Oronir’s pillows, and brought it to his nose as he hugged it. His ears perked up as he heard someone approach. 

“Oh! Maybe I should play a little trick on him.” 

Fae carefully nestled his body behind the screen in the corner of Oronir’s room, the one he used to shield his orchestrion from view. It was tall enough to hide him from plain view, but the holed pattern let him see the room. 

He watched as Oronir entered, but his face fell as he saw the exhausted expression on his face. Oronir sat his staff against the coat rack, and muttered to himself. 

“Stupid gunbreaker, running off without me.” He leaned to unfasten the buckles on his boots around his thighs. As he walked to the bed, he slipped the low hanging skirt off of his hips. The loincloth beneath followed with it, leaving him nude save for his boots and gloves. Fae had to cover his mouth to stop from gasping as his lover’s nude form. It didn’t matter how many times he saw it, it still took his breath away. 

Oronir sat on the side of his bed to tug his long boots off of his legs. Once freed, he stretched his bare legs out, and flopped back on the bed. 

“I wonder what my kitten is up to...” He muttered aloud, as he ran his hand lazily down his long torso. Fae had a moment of panic. If Oronir contacted him on his linkshell, he would hear him hiding. 

But to Fae’s surprise, Oronir didn’t reach for his linkshell. Instead, his hand continued to travel farther down, and paw over his cock. Oronir groaned, partially from exhaustion, partially from pleasure. 

“Mnh...fuck...” 

Fae watched, engrossed in the vision of the au’ra slowly stroking up his own long shaft as he grew to erection. He felt his own cock begin to stir, and had to fight the desire to stroke himself. 

“Mmh...that’s so good...” He purred out as his other hand shifted down to tease his balls. His slender hips bucked gently up as he began to fuck the right circle made by his fingers. “Oh, Faelyn...” 

Fae’s lips parted slightly. He was thinking of him? The thought warmed him down to his toes. He didn’t realize that he was audibly purring until he heard Oronir chuckle. 

“Is my naughty kitten hiding in here?”

Fae swallowed hard. Caught red handed, he stood up from behind the screen. 

“I was going to surprise you.” 

“And you have.” Oronir replied as he raised himself on his elbows. Despite Fae’s concern that he would be cross, he had a kind smile on his lips. “Come here, Fae. I missed you.” 

Fae wandered over to Oronir. His lover still erect, he dropped to his knees between his legs, and rested his head on his bare thigh. 

“I missed you too.” He kissed up his thigh until he reached his shaft. He parted his lips to take Oronir’s cock between them, relishing in the moan that the sensation elicited from him. 

“Mmn...I see that...Naughty little voyeur...”


	3. 3 - Tentacles

“It’ll be fine. Oro’s not available, but what could go wrong? I’m capable.” Fae thought to himself, as he stepped into the dungeon with three other adventurers. 

It wasn’t until the tank fell that he thought he -might- be in a smidge or trouble. 

“Some esuna over here!” He cried, his legs leaded by the monster before him. But the healer didn’t hear him. He cast a glance over and saw that he too, had fallen. “Shit.” 

Another arrow loosed only made the creature release more of the pollen that slowed him. He dropped to a knee. One more hit, and that would be it for him. 

“Fae, get to the flowers!” The dragoon cried, before a thick tentacle slammed against his side, crashing him in a clamor of armor against the wall. Fae watched the creature shake as it prepared to loose another cloud of powder. He raised his hand to his ear, and pressed down on his linkshell. 

“Oronir, I need you!” 

He didn’t hear Oro’s response, as the cloud fell over him, and he slumped forward in a heap. 

With a sigh, Oronir looked at the job crystals before him. 

“Aurum Vale, Fae, why would you go without me? Silly little kitten...” He picked up the dark red crystal, and warped to the outer edge of the vale. 

Fae woke to his wrists held above him by a sticky substance. His head felt cloudy with disorientation, and all he could discern was how -hot- he felt. He felt his trousers being slipped down to his thighs, his underthings being pulled with them. 

“Oro...?” He asked in a tired voice. When he opened his eyes, he saw not his lover, but the massive, tentacled creature that had felled his party. “Oh-Oh no-Oh fuck!” 

A slim tentacle wrapped around Fae’s mouth. His fangs dug into it, releasing a bitter fluid into his mouth. He whimpered, and struggled against what held him. 

His legs trapped in his half removed clothes, his ankles wrapped together by something unseen, all he could use to fight the tentacle he felt trying to probe at his rear was his tail. A tentacle swatted it away, and pressed slowly inside of him. 

‘Oh my gods, I’m getting fucked by a monster. Oh -gods- Oh Gods, it feels...good...’ 

The tentacle searched around inside of Fae, spreading him open for another, thicker tentacle to press inside of him and thrust. Fae moaned into the tentacle around his mouth. He felt another small tentacle wrap around his cock, and begin to stroke him. 

Fae let his head lull back, focusing on the strange pleasure being given to him by the creature. He purred, and felt his stomach tense. The monster was going to make him come, and fast. 

He felt tentacles pull his ankles apart to open him up, and hold him spread. He moaned out loudly, the new pressure bringing stars to his eyes. He squeezed them tight. As he came, he heard a loud crash of thunder. He would have thought it in his mind, if he didn’t collapse to the ground shortly after. 

He felt a gentle hand pulling the tentacle away from his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he saw Oronir gently smoothing the fluid from the tentacle away from his mouth. 

“Stay still Fae, you still have a lot of toxin in you.”

“To...xin...?” Fae’s response was slow, as if his mouth didn’t want to respond. 

“Shh, love, you just almost got eaten.” 

Oronir watched Fae’s brow furrow. Oronir gestured to the smoking heap of monster. 

“They fuck you, then they eat you. I knew I had to time it right.”

“You...watched...?” Fae’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. Oronir switched his red crystal out for a white one, and placed his hand on Fae’s cheek. He removed the toxins coursing through him, and stroked back over his head. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself, and I know how cranky you get if you don’t come.” 

“You let a monster have sex with me!?” Fae nearly yelled, lowering his hands to yank his pants and underwear up. 

“-You- enjoyed it.” Oronir replied with a grin. 

“Shut up!”


	4. Lingerie

“Why wouldn’t you let me sneak my hands up your sweater in the dungeon, Fae?” 

Oronir asked as he laid Fae back onto the bed.

“Cause I didn’t know we were going to have to go, and I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Fae replied as he lifted himself to sit back up. He pulled Oronir down to lie on the bed. “I want you to close your eyes.” 

Oronir settled himself at the top of the bed. He folded his hands on his lap, and nodded. 

“Sure thing, Moonbeam.” He closed his eyes. He felt Fae moving around on the bed, and heard a thump. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it was my boot.” Another thump followed it. Oronir heard a shuffling noise, and felt Fae’s trousers get tossed onto his lap. Fae watched Oronir paw at the fabric until he realized what it was. 

“Oh that’s mean, Faelyn. Can I open my eyes yet?” 

“No.” Oronir heard another two items hit the floor, lighter this time. His gloves, he supposed. By his count, Fae was still wearing his heavy sweater. He felt the missing item land on his lap, on top of his hands. He brought it up to his face, and inhaled the miqo’te’s warm scent. 

“I love you, Fae...” he muttered into the sweater, his eyes still closed. He felt Fae take his hand and press his lips to it. 

“You can open your eyes now.” 

When Oronir did, the sight that was granted to him made his heart skip a beat. 

Strappy silver lingerie covered Faelyn’s body, from the sheer lacey harness over his shoulders and chest, down to matching lace panties; a garter belt held up a pair of sheer thigh high stockings.

“Oh I -really- love you...” Oronir swept Fae’s clothes onto the ground with a hand. He guided Fae to sit on his lap, and leaned to press a kiss to his shoulder. “I want you to wear this on our wedding night, Fae.” 

“As soon as you actually ask me to marry you, Oro.” 

Oronir’s lips pulled into a wide smile. he guided Fae down to the bed, and pressed their lips together.


End file.
